


Soft boys are soft and sometimes sleepy

by ChipperChemical



Series: Hermitcraft stuff [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I’m so proud, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, i have so many ideas for them, it’s their anniversary!!!, i’m going to provide so much kerdubs content for you, kerdubs fluff because we don’t have enough, oh good for them, they’re boyfriends your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: It's Bdubs' and Keralis' anniversary and they are very in love.(It's just domestic Kerdubs fluff. That's all it is.)
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Keralis, Keralis/BDoubleO100
Series: Hermitcraft stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181648
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Soft boys are soft and sometimes sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin

Sunlight filtered through the large window of Bdubs’ main house, settling itself on the worn green carpet of his bedroom; dawn was breaking as birds chirped happily outside, singing early-morning praises to anyone who heard them, which happened to be Bdubs, who stifled a yawn and shifted to lay more comfortably. In his arms was Keralis, a constant warm weight against his chest, the rhythmic pattern of his breathing almost lulling Bdubs back to sleep.

_Almost_. He still needed to get up.

After one more moment of basking in the comfort, Bdubs reluctantly attempted to sit up, to little avail with Keralis laying on his arm. Not wanting to wake his boyfriend, Bdubs tried gently sliding his arm away, but the dragging movement was enough to get Keralis blinking in the still-dim room, looking up at Bdubs with a dreary smile.

“Good morning, sweetface.” Keralis greeted softly, noticing Bdubs’ mission and pushing himself up so the arm was free before dropping back onto the mattress again, eyes half-lidded and tired.

“Hiya, sweetheart.” Bdubs replied just as groggily, his accent thickening before he cleared his throat, “How’d you sleep?”

“Incredible.” A yawn escaped Keralis as he closed his eyes again, whining when Bdubs tried to pull away, “Nooo...”

“Kay, I need to stand up.” The American sighed, though he couldn’t keep the sewn fondness from his voice.

“Just a few more minutes, sweetface... Me and you...” Not able to say no to an offer like that, Bdubs barely hesitated before nodding, abandoning the cold January morning in favour of his warm pillow of a boyfriend. The grin was evident in Keralis’ giggle as he cuddled even closer to Bdubs’ chest.

“You know, it’s our anniversary today,” Bdubs hummed, voice slightly muffled from having his face buried in Keralis’ soft hair (Bdubs would have to ask what shampoo he used because _goddamn_. Somehow, his hair always smelt of cinnamon, one of Bdubs’ favourite smells), “One year of us.”

“We’ve spent so long together, Bubbles!” Keralis grinned, shifting as he nestled impossibly closer to Bdubs, “Are we doing anything to celebrate?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking. We get up and...” He accentuated every word with a small kiss to Keralis’ face, pulling back slightly to do it comfortably, “You, me, cuddles, movie..”

“And whatever else the day brings.” Keralis finished, touching his and Bdubs’ foreheads together and almost giggling as they both instinctively tilted their heads so their noses wouldn’t bump. With a small hum, Bdubs leant in, kissing Keralis softly and feeling the smile against his lips before he pulled back, taking in his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

“Staring too long will make you go cross-eyed.” Keralis quipped, giggling when Bdubs flushed and glanced away. Despite their year of dating, plus however long they’d been best friends before that, Bdubs still couldn’t get over how much he loved this man.

“Hey! I’m allowed to admire my wonderful boyfriend.” Bdubs replied, grinning at his own flirting when Keralis’ face reddened, both of them looking like the protagonists in a bad romance movie before Bdubs moved and kissed Keralis once again, holding it a moment longer as his eyes closed tiredly in the familiar comfort of the Pole’s touch.

“You’re so adorable, princess.” Keralis laughed quietly when Bdubs stuck out his tongue childishly, burying his face into Keralis’ shoulder and humming contently at the peck he received.

“We need to get up...” Bdubs stated with a muffled voice, despite making no efforts to move an inch from his boyfriend’s side. Instead, Keralis sighed fondly and wrapped his arms around Bdubs, sitting up and shifting them until Keralis could stand with Bdubs clung to him like a koala (the best way to get out of bed, Bdubs would argue).

Yawning, Keralis padded to the kitchen, setting Bdubs gently on one of the chairs and only giggling when he whined from the lack of warmth. Although his boyfriend was the one who insisted they got up early, Keralis was always much quicker to wake and get functioning than Bdubs, who had a ten-minute ‘zombie phase’ (coined by Doc) when he woke from a good sleep.

Glancing at Bdubs every once and a while to make sure he didn’t fall asleep on the table, Keralis made them both bowls of cereal — no marshmallows, which he pouted at — making sure to put milk in Bdubs’ but not in his before bringing them both to the table. After the incident last month, Keralis was no longer allowed to cook: cereal was one of the exceptions to this rule, as it was ‘the only thing you can’t possibly burn’ (Bdubs).

“It’s our anniversary.” Bdubs brought up again, taking his spoon and beginning to eat the cereal as Keralis sat opposite him, “We should make a proper breakfast.”

“Eh... But this is so iconic, Bubbles.” Keralis argued, also using a spoon since Bdubs had complained about him using his hands to eat dry cereal ‘like a barbarian’, “Our relationship is built on cereal.”

“Well… Yeah.”

After that, conversation ceased, both of them happy to eat their breakfasts in silence. There are some people who can’t stand silence and constantly try to fill the gaps with something useless or out-of-place, so both of them were forever relieved when they discovered that the other was perfectly fine with comfortable quiet, only the stillness of the day and their thoughts to accompany them. Cereal was eaten quickly, and soon enough, Bdubs was setting the bowls into the sink to wash later, having broken out of his zombie phase.

Without warning, Keralis appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around and resting his head on Bdubs’ shoulder sleepily, which Bdubs chuckled a laugh at.

“I need to move, Kay.” Bdubs reminded, playing along when Keralis spun him around so they were facing each other and kissed him again, neither of them able to get enough of it, “As sweet as you are, we need to get dressed.”

“No...” Keralis complained, glancing down at both of them, “We can have a pyjama day, Bubbles. They’re comfy.”

And that, Bdubs couldn’t argue with.

“Only for you.” He grinned, giving another peck on the lips before untangling himself and taking Keralis’ hand, all but dragging him to the living room where the soft couches were beckoning the couple, which they both quickly complied to, collapsing onto the biggest one and, despite all the room, still snuggling close together. Warmth once again bloomed in their chests while Bdubs grabbed the remote, flicking the TV on and scrolling through channels.

“Is there really nothing on?” Bdubs sighed, almost about to turn it off before Keralis pointed at the screen, making Bdubs squint to read the title, “ _It’s a Wonderful Life_?” At the hum of confirmation, Bdubs laughed, “Haven’t you learnt that movie off-by-heart?”

“It’s so good!” Keralis argued convincingly, and how could Bdubs resist such impressive persuasion? With a faux-defeated sigh, Bdubs clicked on the classic film, practically feeling the happiness radiate off of Keralis as he nestled his head on his shoulder and sighed.

Bdubs loved his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for them. So many. **So many.**


End file.
